


Lost boy

by o_my_austen_97



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_my_austen_97/pseuds/o_my_austen_97
Summary: Nico di angelo whose eyes hold stories but whose temper tantrum shows a mixture of immaturity and maturity- his countenance suggesting that of a child vampire.My head cannon on Nico Di Angelo life





	Lost boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first posted work. Hope you like it! Comment if you want me to extend it? Obviously not my characters except the lovely Sophia Di Angelo - the rest belongs to Rick Riordan

Nico di angelo whose eyes hold stories but whose temper tantrum shows a mixture of immaturity and maturity- his countenance suggesting that of a child vampire.

Nico di Angelo speaks in broken English with a thick Italian accent due to the fact most of his life despite being in America he was homeschooled by his mother in the hotel and only ever talked to her and bianca and even in the lotus hotel he would talk to some of the prisoners but not really that much because they would all be so adamant on their games. Thus due to the the rare occasions he did socialise he picked up random lingo from different decades. So he might now what groove and WW2 lingo was but probably not things like lit. This was just another thing that excluded him from everyone else because he couldn’t understand half of what they said and vice versus so he sounds fucking weird sometimes- slipping into Elizabethan dialect to modern.

Also nico not knowing the English word so instead using the Italian.  
After backpacking and going to house of Hades rendered him practically mute, he forgets the majority of his English word but as he gains his health (and through will) he slowly gets the hang of it but not completely being able to formulate every sentence without adding Italian. But he gets by which suits nico just fine he’s an introvert after all

Then when the 7 go on a random quest to Italy they’re all like whoa we never heard nico speak this much in front of anyone but will

Also in Italy Nico and Will go to his mothers grave and leave flowers  
They see an old lady who asks who they are ready to berate some random teenagers  
But then she notices nico and she stops.  
She runs towards him scaring him but she doesn’t care; she reaches out towards him, now hesitant her skin pale like she’s seen a ghost  
Because well she has.  
“Nico?”  
Nico stares confounded nervously glancing at Will while slowly reaching for his stygian until he looks, really looks at the glamorous and elderly women before him. He sees past the pearl earrings and pressed linen suit, shoes with red bottoms sinking into the grass of the graveyard and registers the smatter of freckles on her nose her gray piercing eyes and the brown streaks in her grey hair.

His eyes widens as much as his arms as he gasp her name,”Sophia”. They both held onto each other, Sophia bewildered and confused but just so happy to see her older cousin after so so long.

They both go to Sophia’s town house - left over property from when the di Angelo were central in Italian politics. Sophia states their name still held the same power as those days but they were a lot more low-key. Nico chokes up upon seeing pictures depicting the ghosts of his past. There was his grandfather reclining in that leather chair eyes crinkling with the grin on his face, his uncle Lennie and Buca swirling Bianca in their arms...Of his mother in a widebream veiled hat looking haughty with a little nico on her knee.

Will taps his on his arm drawing him away from the painful memories, a mug of hot epressso lin his hand and a smile on his face as cresilda lounges. Her eyes never leaves nico face for more than a second nursing a glass of wine that she declared whilst walking in she absolutely needed!

But after Will’s soft touches, she looks at the two understanding.

Nico defiantly, not because he’s that big of a fan of PDA entwines his hand with Ill who beams in response.

Sophia looks and smiles,”Neeky whose this?”  
Nico rolls his eyes,” I remember not being a fan of that nickname.”

Sophia chuckles in response  
They end up spending 6 hours there talking. Sophia has questions- of course she does, predominantly how her older cousin who should be 92 by now look just the same as she last saw him at age 10- a shadow of a beard and a taller frame indicating he has aged only a few years in the past 8 decades 

She is as envious as she is horrified  
Thoughts of diavolo and vampires rank her brain 

She doesn’t particularly know what to make of demigod


End file.
